Moon Geun Young
Perfil *'Nombre:' 문근영 / Moon Geun Youngthumb|242px|Moon Geun Young *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante,bailarina *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 06-Mayo-1987 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:'Gwangju , Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Una hermana menor *'Signo Chino: '''Conejo *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Dramas *Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS, 2012) *Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *The Painter of Wind (SBS, 2008) *Wife (KBS, 2003) *Life is Beautiful(KBS, 2001) *The Lost Empire (KBS, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS, 2000) *Medical Center (SBS, 2000, cameo) *Potato (KBS, 1999) Películas *Love Me Not (2006) *Innocent Steps (2005) *My_Little_Bride (2004) *A Tale of Two Sisters (2003) *My Little Bride (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *On My Way (2001) Temas para peliculas *''I do not know tema para Innocent Steps *''I do not know (Chinese Ver.)'' tema para Innocent Steps *''I still do not love tema para My Little Bride Teatro *Closer como Alice (2010) Portavoz *2007 Embajadora de Pink Ribbon (Cáncer de mama) ''(2007–presente) *2005 Embajadora de National Election Commission *2004 Embajadora de Young Voter's Campaign *2004 Embajadora de Korean e-Learning Initiative *2004 Embajadora de Gwangju International Film Festival *2003 Embajadora de Gwangju International Film Festival *2003 Embajadora de Gwangju Kimchi Festival Premios *'2011 6th Seoul Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Actriz Drama Hallyu por Mary Stayed Out All Night *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio Actriz Más Popular por Mary Stayed Out All Night *'2010 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Cinderella's Sister *'2010 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Popularidad por Cinderella's Sister y Mary Stayed Out All Night *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Jang Geun Suk por Mary Stayed Out All Night *'2009 4th Seoul Drama Awards:' Actriz más popular por The Painter of the Wind *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz Protagonista por The Painter of the Wind *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Daesang por The Painter of Wind *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Moon Chae Won en The Painter of Wind *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top 10 (The Painter of Wind) *'2008 Grime Awards:'Preamio a Mejor Actriz en una Serie TV (The Painter of Wind) *'2005 42nd Daejong Film Awards:' Premio a Actriz Más Popular (Innocent Steps) *'2004 25th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio a Actriz Más Popular (My Little Bride) *'2004 12th Choonsa Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Nueva Actriz (My Little Bride) *'2004 41st Daejong Film Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Más Popular (My Little Bride) *'2004 41st Daejong Film Awards:' Premio a Mejor Nueva Actriz (My Little Bride) *'2000 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a Mejor actriz Joven (Autumn Tale) *'1999 Model Edubox Kone Award''' Discografia Curiosidades *'Educación:' Preparatoria Gwangju Kukje *Universidad Sungkyunkwan (Literatura Coreana) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, leer y bailar. *Comenzó a modelar a los 12 años. *Antes de debutar como actriz hizo varios anuncios y era modelo. *Entró en el centro de atención a través de su papel como la joven Eun Suh en la popular serie dramática de televisión Autumn Tale (2000). *Su gran avance fue como una estrella de la película de terror A Tale of Two Sister (2003) como Su Yeong dirigida por Kim Ji Woon. Más tarde, protagonizó exitosas películas como My Little Bride en 2004 e Innocent Steps en 2005. *Fue la imagen de Basic House en 2011 junto a Won Bin. *En abril de 2009, Moon Geun Young hizo donaciones al Centro Infantil Haenam usado como una sala de estudios para los estudiantes pobres al NGO group Good People grupo de caridad internacional de las Naciones Unidas UCOSCO con el objetivo de mejorar la auto-sustentabilidad y la erradicación de la pobreza extrema a través de la restauración de la autoestima con los principios de la dignidad humana y la igualdad a nivel global. *Moon Geun Young, donó más de 850 millones de won en los últimos seis años a la Community Chest de Corea, una red nacional de 16 organizaciones de recaudación de fondos sin fines de lucro, convirtiéndose en el mayor donante individual. Ella hubiera querido permanecer en el anonimato. *Moon Geun Young, también fue seleccionado entre 100 personas que "ilumina el mundo" en 2008 en una encuesta realizada por Korea Green Foundation. *Moon Geun Young, se graduó de Gwangju Gukje High School en febrero de 2006. En marzo de 2006, entró en Sungkyunkwan Universidad de Seúl. Moon Geun Young, se ha dedicado a sus estudios y ha tenido un sólido récord de asistencia desde que entró Sungkyunkwan Universidad en 2006 *Moon Geun Young ha donado cerca de 100 millones de won a Morning Reading, una organización sin fines de lucro que promueve la lectura de libros. Dio 4,300,000 won en 2005, 4 millones de won en 2006 y 70 millones de won en 2007. Moon Geun Young hizo las donaciones en secreto a través de su madre, la joven Seon Ryu, pero sus buenas acciones se dieron a conocer cuando Morning Reading reveló esta información vía online en 2007. *Moon Geun Young donó unos 300 millones de won en 2006 a un centro de aprendizaje para los niños pobres en Haenam, provincia de Cholla del Sur, cerca de su ciudad natal de Gwangju. Bae Yo Seop abrió una sala de estudio después de la escuela para los niños de familias monoparentales pobres o para proseguir sus estudios de forma gratuita en 2002. El programa se enfrentó el cierre en octubre de 2006, cuando el propietario le dijo a Bae que la casa se vendería. Un nuevo edificio, equipado con biblioteca, sala de informática, baños y comedor se construyó sobre la tierra. El gasto de 200 millones de won también fue cubierto por la Moon. Moon también hizo una visita no anunciada a sus aulas. *Moon Geun Young, volvió a mostrar su generosidad mediante la construcción de una biblioteca para los jóvenes coreanos que viven en Australia. La actriz va a apoyar la construcción de la biblioteca (100 millones de won), y la donación de libros. Moon ha llevado a cabo la donación de libros con su propio dinero desde 2006, cuando vio durante durante una visita a sus parientes en Australia como los jóvenes estudiantes coreanos no tenían suficientes libros o lugares para aprender coreano. Ella trabajó con la Escuela Linfield coreana en Sydney para construir una biblioteca coreana permanente, llamada la biblioteca Han Geul. *Finalmente Moon Geun Young hará un regreso a la pantalla chica despues de 2 años desde su aparición en el drama de Mary Stayed Out All Night y se informó recientemente que ha sido confirmada para un papel en SBS en el drama "Alice Cheongdamdong ". *Tiene un cierto parecido a D.O. del grupo EXO. Enlaces *Pefil (Nate) *Página de Fans (DramaFever) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil en Epg *Wikipedia en Español *HanCinema Galeria 320px-Moon_Geun_Young7.jpg moon-geun-young-12.jpg moon-geun-young-hanbok.jpg 4sbgnr.jpg 600full-geun--young-hk.jpg 600full-geun--younjg-moon.jpg moon_geun_young34.jpg Moon-Geun-Young-cover.jpg Moon_Geun_Young2.jpg Moon_Geun_Young02.jpg Moon_Geun_Young1.jpg moon-geun-young.jpg 21aa.jpg 1294669278_201101102324429417200101_0.jpg 1294669278_201101102324459417200101_0.jpg 20100912 moongeunyoung-460x690.jpg Moon_Geun_Young_03.jpg Untitled.png Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KCantante